L'Ordre des Gardiens
by StrawberryCool
Summary: Notre dimension n'est pas la seule et l'unique. Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo et Sakura vont le découvrir à leurs dépends. Alors que le Destin les sépare, emportant dans son sillage les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse et épanouie, il décide de tourner de nouveau sa roue quelques années plus tard et de les réunir de nouveau. Mais dans quel but?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Un enlèvement pour une nouvelle vie**_

« Ne courez pas trop vite dans la maison les enfants s'il vous plait! » Hurla le majordome à la petite troupe de collégiens.

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que son jeune maitre, un certain Shaolan Li, glissa sur le sol mouillé pour finir sa course sur les fesses. Ses trois amis arrêtèrent de courir pour le regarder, abasourdis. Un ange passa, et les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire sous le regard tendre du majordome.

« Désolé Monsieur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, Wei. J'aurais du m'y attendre.

\- Le grand Li qui tombe comme une vieille chaussette...

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir ma caméra sur moi.

\- Il aurait du faire plus attention.

\- Bon, ça va vous trois. Saki, tu m'aides à me lever? Grogna Shaolan en tendant sa main vers sa petite amie. »

Toujours en rigolant, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts émeraude s'approcha de lui et l'aida à retourner sur ses deux pieds. Le jeune homme profita de cette occasion pour voler un baiser à la jeune fille, qui rougit sous ce geste qu'elle jugeait trop intime pour qu'il soit fait devant d'autres personnes. Le rouge aux joues, elle se détacha de lui et retourna vers Tomoyo. Cette dernière l'accueillie à bras ouverts et lui caressa les cheveux en guise de soutien. L'attitude de sa meilleure amie l'amusait. Elle la trouvait diablement mignonne à être si timide. Une main vint se placer autour de l'épaule de Sakura. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers son ami: un jeune homme au visage pâle, les cheveux noirs et un regard d'un bleu profond. Saki lui sourit. Quand elle regardait ses amis, elle se disait qu'ils étaient tous bien différents les uns des autres. Tomoyo semblait être une poupée de porcelaine: la peau d'une blancheur laiteuse, des yeux améthystes hors norme, une chevelure noire à en faire pâlir plus d'une. Shaolan, chinois au teint pâle, des cheveux à la couleur chocolatée et des yeux ambrés magnifiques. Oui, ils étaient tous les quatre bien différents. Mais c'était ces différences qui soudaient leur groupe. Depuis la chasse aux cartes, les quatre amis ne s'étaient pas séparés. Peut-être par nostalgie.

« Le repas va bientôt être prêt. Continua Wei. Je vous propose d'aller vous préparer pour ce diner avec Madame votre Mère et de vous diriger vers la salle de restauration.

\- Merci. Nous faisons ça de ce pas. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le majordome ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations. Tomoyo observa son ami chinois et l'encouragea du regard. Jouer ce rôle de maitre était très épuisant, elle le savait. Sakura alla s'emparer de la main de son petit ami et déposa un baiser en son creux. Le regard du brun se chargea de douceur. La petite troupe se dirigea vers l'étage pour profiter de la chaleur d'un bon bain. Les deux demoiselles se dirigèrent vers une première salle de bain. Habituées depuis toutes petites à être ensemble, prendre un bain toutes les deux n'était plus qu'une routine. Les garçons, quant à eux, allèrent se préparer chacun de leur côté. Au bout d'une heure, les quatre collégiens descendirent et allèrent dans la salle à manger. À peine étaient-ils installés que la mère de Shaolan, Yelan Li, arriva dans la pièce. Le majordome s'inclina en signe de respect et tira la chaise de sa maitresse de maison pour qu'elle s'installe. Une fois fait, les domestiques apportèrent les plats, en silence.

« Je suis ravie de vous accueillir ici mes enfants. Faites ici comme chez vous.

\- Merci de votre accueil Madame.

\- Sakura, je t'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois de m'appeler Yelan. Ne soyez pas intimidés les enfants. »

La dame de maison commença le repas. Durant tout le temps qu'il dura, le silence était de la partie. Chose qui étonna tous les adolescents. Certes, Yelan était quelqu'un qui était imposant et qui nous forçait le respect. Mais, jusque là, elle s'était toujours comportée comme une hôte adorable et qui ne laissait aucun temps mort. Or, là, c'était différent. Sakura l'observa un instant et la trouva soucieuse. Toutefois, elle n'était pas assez intime avec elle pour se permettre de la questionner sur ses tourments. Le repas se termina dans la même tension que celle qui avait plané au dessus de leurs têtes. La soirée étant bien avancée, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent tous vers leurs chambres. Après un dernier baiser, Shao' quitta Sakura. Cette dernière ferma la porte de sa chambre, chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine et meilleure amie Tomoyo. Très rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

La place était plongée dans l'obscurité. La voûte céleste revêtait ses plus beaux attributs. Dégagé, le ciel nous offrait un spectacle à couper le souffle: des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient les unes à côtés des autres. La lune était absente, alourdissant encore plus l'obscurité due à la nuit. Mais ce qui choquait Sakura, c'était plutôt le fait que l'éclairage public restait désespérément éteint. Une ombre bougea, suivit de près par une autre. Sakura tenta de s'approcher mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Bientôt, les deux ombres furent suffisamment prêts pour qu'elle puisse les identifier. Shaolan et Eriol. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et leurs deux noms franchirent ses lèvres. Rien. Aucune réaction des deux hommes. Intriguée, la demoiselle les appela une nouvelle fois, puis encore et encore. Rien à faire. Ils ne l'entendaient pas. Alors, la panique commença à la gagner. Que se passait-il? Puis, tout s'accéléra. L'air autour des deux hommes s'opacifia, vibra. Shaolan appela son épée, Eriol son sceptre. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, un homme arriva devant eux, traversant l'air comme si un portail s'était ouvert. C'était comme lorsque la carte Time avait ouvert un passage vers le passé. Un deuxième homme traversa le portail et se planta aux côtés de son acolyte. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque. Les deux étrangers, quant à eux, sourirent avec sadisme. En une fraction de seconde, ils fondirent sur les deux adolescents. Le combat s'engagea. Les coups s'échangèrent. Rapides. Précis. Mais très vite, les deux étrangers prirent l'avantage dans cette danse presque mortelle. Et, encore plus vite, Shaolan et Eriol se retrouvèrent à terre.

« Le Seigneur souhaite vous rencontrer Messieurs. Et mon Seigneur n'aime pas attendre. »

Sans ménagement, ils s'emparèrent des deux adolescents quasi inconscients, les jetèrent sur leurs épaules et traversèrent en sens inverse le passage. Puis, tout redevint normal. Après un court instant, après avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, Sakura hurla.

**oOo**

« NOOOOOOON! »

Le souffle court, la jeune femme aux cheveux aux reflets miel se redressa vivement dans son lit, réveillant en sursaut sa meilleure amie.

« Sakura? Tu vas bien? »

La nommée regarda Tomoyo avec un regard empli de peur. Elle se sentait paumée. Ce rêve... quelque chose lui disait qu'il était plus qu'un simple rêve. Son impuissance face à au combat qu'avait mené son petit ami l'effrayait. La hantait. C'était plus qu'un simple rêve. Elle en était sûre.

« Oui, oui. Juste un cauchemar. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la japonaise quitta la chambre après avoir enfilé un peignoir.

« Comme si je pouvais me rendormir en te laissant comme ça. » Murmura Tomoyo pour elle-même.

La jeune femme quitta la chaleur des draps et enfila, elle aussi, un peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre.

**oOo**

L'air frais rassurait, calmait Sakura. La propriété des Li était reposante. Effrayante la nuit, mais diablement reposante. Le vent jouait avec les mèches déliées, les faisant virevolter autour du visage encore rouge de la jeune japonaise. Accoudée à la rembarre, Saki observait l'obscurité. Ce rêve... Il l'oppressait. Elle savait que ce rêve faisait partit des rêves prémonitoires. Mais, jusque là, elle pouvait agir dans ses rêves. Mais là, non. Elle n'était qu'une étrangère.

« Pourquoi? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Parce que ceci n'est pas ton combat apparemment. »

La japonaise sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix envoutante de sa belle-mère, enfin sa future hypothétique belle-mère. D'un geste, elle se retourna pour l'observer quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Yelan vint se placer près d'elle. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Avez-vous vu ce que j'ai vu? Demanda doucement Sakura

\- Si tu parles de l'enlèvement de mon fils et de la réincarnation de Clow par deux hommes venus d'un autre univers... Alors oui.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous sembliez soucieuse durant le repas?

\- Était-ce si visible? Rigola la maitresse de maison. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec mes problèmes...

\- Nos problèmes, vous ne croyez pas? Je refuse de laisser les choses se faire. Je dois agir.

\- Et comment?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien faire! »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux femmes. Le vent s'intensifia légèrement, donnant un frisson à la jeune collégienne.

« Je... je compte y aller moi-même. Avoua Sakura après réflexion.

\- C'est trop dangereux. Contra Yelan.

\- J'ai les cartes avec moi. Je serais plus apte à me défendre.

\- Et risquer de perdre les cartes? Ce pouvoir est immense Sakura. Tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Je refuse de laisser Shao' et Eriol se faire enlever sans rien faire! Renchérit Saki en haussant légèrement sa voix et en sentant ses yeux piquer.

\- Je te comprends... Je ne veux pas perdre mon unique fils non plus, crois-moi. Ne pleure pas, nous trouverons une autre solution. Mais perdre le pouvoir de tes cartes seraient une tragédie pour nous. Et on ne sait pas ce qui se passera.

\- Et si je vous promets que vous ne perdrez les cartes? Je préfère largement me mettre en danger que de laisser cet enlèvement se faire! »

Sans laisser le temps à Yelan de répondre, Sakura quitta l'esplanade et rentra dans la demeure. À peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'elle tomba sur Tomoyo, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Saki?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Je veux t'accompagner!

\- C'est trop dangereux! Opposa Sakura.

\- Ça, j'ai cru le comprendre. Railla Tomoyo. La chasse aux cartes était aussi dangereuse et je t'ai accompagné toutes les fois, ou presque. Je t'accompagne! Répliqua-t-elle sans laisser de place à une quelconque réplique.

\- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Mais au moindre problème... Tu t'en iras.

\- Tout ira bien. Sourit la brunette. »

* * *

La place était plongée dans l'obscurité. La voute céleste revêtait ses plus beaux attributs. Dégagé, le ciel nous offrait un spectacle à couper le souffle: des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient les unes à côtés des autres. La lune était absente, alourdissant encore plus l'obscurité due à la nuit. Mais ce qui choquait Sakura, c'était plutôt le fait que l'éclairage public restait désespérément éteint.

« Pourquoi les lumières sont-elles éteintes? Demanda Tomoyo.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Dans mon rêve, c'était déjà comme ça. Elles ne se rallumeront pas. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur leur garde. Depuis une semaine, la chasseuse de carte faisait ce rêve. Alors, Sakura savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Son sceptre en main, les cartes prêtes à être utilisées... Tout son corps était empli d'adrénaline. Puis, tout s'accéléra. L'air autour des deux collégiennes s'opacifia, vibra. Sakura resserra l'étreinte autour de son sceptre, Tomy se posta derrière sa meilleure amie, la caméra à la main. Sans qu'elles ne comprennent comment, un homme arriva devant eux, traversant l'air comme si un portail s'était ouvert comme lorsque la carte Time avait ouvert un passage vers le passé. Un deuxième homme traversa le portail et se planta aux côtés de son acolyte. Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et se mirent en position d'attaque. Enfin, pour Tomoyo, c'était plus de l'esbroufe qu'autre chose. Sakura lui ordonna silencieusement de s'écarter. Les deux étrangers, quant à eux, sourire avec sadisme.

« Il était prévu de trouver deux hommes... Et non des femmes. Mais bon, on peut un peu s'amuser avant d'aller chercher nos véritables cibles.

\- Vous ne leur ferez rien.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elles mordraient presque !»

En une fraction de seconde, ils fondirent sur les deux jeunes femmes. Tomoyo hurla de terreur. D'un geste, Sakura appela Windy et envoya sa cousine à l'abri, ahurissant les deux intrus.

« Finalement, le Seigneur sera peut-être plus satisfait avec ces deux là. »

Le combat s'engagea. Les coups s'échangèrent. Rapides. Précis. Mais très vite, les deux étrangers prirent l'avantage dans cette danse presque mortelle. Sakura invoqua Fly pour prendre de la hauteur. Les deux inconnus ne furent pas étonnés plus d'un instant. Ils s'envolèrent, comme si c'était aussi simple que de dire bonjour. La stupéfaction se marqua sur le visage d'enfant de Sakura. Erreur. Un des deux étrangers la frappa par surprise. Elle chuta. Sa rencontre avec le sol lui coupa le souffle. Son hurlement ne dépassa pas ses lèvres mais lui fit l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, son agresseur la frappa dans le dos pour l'achever. Cette fois, le hurlement transperça la nuit. Tomoyo se jeta sur celui qui faisait souffrir sa cousine. Sans douceur, il attrapa le bras de la fillette et la lâcha brusquement à terre. Puis, il lui empoigna le cou et la souleva violemment du sol. Avec un sourire en coin, il la neutralisa d'un coup sur la tête. Sakura vit avec horreur sa cousine sombrer dans l'inconscience. Voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, elle se souvint de la promesse faite à Yelan. Dans un dernier effort, la jeune femme sortit son paquet de carte de sa poche.

« Obéissez-lui comme si c'était moi. Je vous en prie... Désolée. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que le paquet scintillait avant de disparaître. Elle sentit son corps se soulever et, bien vite, son regard se posa sur son agresseur.

« Le Seigneur souhaite vous rencontrer Mesdames. Et mon Seigneur n'aime pas attendre. »

Sans ménagement, ils s'emparèrent des deux adolescentes quasi inconscientes, les jetèrent sur leurs épaules et traversèrent en sens inverse le passage. Puis, tout redevint normal.

**oOo**

Une lueur mordorée illumina la table de chevet de la maitresse de maison. Cette soudaine luminosité attira son attention. Son regard se posa sur le paquet de cartes et une larme roula sur sa joue. Tout était fini.


	2. Chapter 2

_Par soucis de compréhension, je précise que les __**pensées des personnages**__ sont écrites en __**italique**__. Cette précision prendra de l'importance très rapidement dans les prochains chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

Chapitre 2 : Vouloir être le meilleur

Un choc. Un crissement. Le bruit de deux lames qui se touchent avec une violence contenue. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Un regard sérieux, concentré. Un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire toute la détermination qu'ils possédaient en eux. Un regard froid. Fermé. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. D'un geste vif, les deux corps se séparèrent. Les pieds décalés, l'un plus en avant que l'autre, ils se jaugeaient, se jugeaient. L'attitude est quelque chose de fondamentale. Les deux protagonistes levèrent légèrement leur arme respective jusqu'à hauteur de visage. Puis, rapidement, ils baissèrent l'épée dans un geste de travers.

L'entrainement prenait fin.

« Enfin! S'écria une voix féminine. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'ai la dalle.

\- Calme-toi ma puce. On va se doucher, se changer et on vous amène au restaurant pour se faire pardonner, ca vous va?

\- Mon cœur... Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois diner avec ta mère, ta cousine et tes sœurs ce soir?

\- Ah mince, j'avais complètement oublié... »

La jeune femme tendit une serviette à son petit ami. Blonde, un corps de mannequin, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et le couvaient du regard. Il n'y avait pas à dire: du haut de ses vingt et un ans, Shaolan Li était et est son meilleur coup jusque là. Jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir sortir un jour avec un homme comme lui. À ses côtés, sa meilleure amie fit les mêmes gestes avec son petit ami. Eriol et Shana s'étaient rencontrés en premier. C'était grâce à eux que Shaolan et Yuni s'étaient croisés. Les deux jeunes femmes adoraient leurs compagnons. Et c'était réciproque.

Les deux couples quittèrent le donjon familial des Li pour se diriger vers la maison. Ils empruntèrent la porte de derrière afin de ne pas gêner les préparatifs pour la soirée. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage où les chambres se trouvaient. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas invitées, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent encore une bonne partie de cette fin d'après-midi avec leurs hommes. Quand vint l'heure pour elles de partirent, elles s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

« On se revoit demain. Je t'appelle. »

Shaolan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. La demoiselle le quitta et, très vite, son amie la rejoignit. Les deux hommes les regardèrent s'éloigner, heureux de les avoir à leurs côtés.

« Bon aller cher « cousin », allons-y sinon ta mère va nous passer un savon pour notre retard. S'amusa Eriol en retournant dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Mouai... j'espère que ce repas va vite passer. Je déteste perdre mon temps à passer mes soirées à table. Elle le sait pourtant!

\- Ne commence pas à être ronchon sinon Meiling ne va pas te louper. Et tes sœurs encore moins...

\- Humph... »

Les deux adolescents quittèrent le perron et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Comme ils s'y attendaient, ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Ils saluèrent la famille présente et s'installèrent à leur place, autour de la grande table de la salle de réception. Le regard chocolat du chinois se posa sur un couvert qui n'avait pas encore trouvé son propriétaire.

« Attendons-nous quelqu'un d'autre mère?

\- Oui, ta tante ne devrait plus tarder. Elle a été retardée légèrement par une affaire urgente. »

Shaolan ne continua pas cette discussion, se demandant de quelle tante sa mère pouvait bien parler. La mère de Meiling était là après tout. Avant même que ses questions ne prennent de l'ampleur, la porte du salon s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Une femme se présenta dans l'encadrement et Shao' mis quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître. Les cheveux très longs, un corps élancé, un teint de porcelaine... Yuko restait la même malgré les années qui passaient. Ses yeux aux couleurs particulièrement ambrés imposaient le respect et dégageaient des ondes de sagesse. Yelan se leva de son siège avec un sourire. Elle enlaça sa sœur, ce qui étonna plus d'une personne autour de la tablée.

« Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir Yuko. Cela fait tellement d'années...

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée de te donner si peu de nouvelle... Me pardonnes-tu?

\- Bien évidemment, quelle question! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et Yuko salua toute l'assistance avant de s'installer à la place qui lui était réservée. Le diner commença. Durant le repas, Shaolan s'étonna plus d'une fois du comportement de sa mère. Elle qui était toujours si calme, si retenue, si maitre d'elle-même... Avec Yuko, elle était totalement différente, comme si le masque qu'elle se mettait chaque matin disparaissait. Shao' détailla sa tante: il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois au cours de sa vie et cela remontait déjà a une grosse dizaine d'année. La reconnaître relevait presque du miracle : heureusement qu'il avait une excellente mémoire visuelle. En tout cas, il était heureux de la revoir: il découvrait une autre facette de sa mère. Une facette plus chaude, plus euphorique. Bien sûr, jamais il n'avait eu à se plaindre de l'attitude de sa mère envers lui. Il regrettait juste qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas plus que ça à lui pour qu'il l'a protège. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son rôle en tant que fils et en tant que futur leader de la firme Li?

En plein milieu de la soirée, Yuko devint un peu plus pâle et se tendit. Elle s'excusa auprès de la table et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, les conversations reprirent. Shao' se leva à son tour pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin à la cave. Les majordomes étant trop occupés à servir les plats, il se proposa gentiment. Et puis, il voulait prendre une pause dans le monologue de sa cousine!

En remontant avec ses deux bouteilles, il intercepta la conversation de Yuko avec un étranger. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux, plutôt mécontent qu'elle ait permis à cet homme de s'introduire ici sans demander l'avis de quiconque.

« Tu connais le prix Sasuke. Ce voyage te coutera ce que tu as de plus cher au monde.

\- Je le sais ne t'en fais pas, Sorcière des Dimensions, je me suis déjà préparé à ça.

\- Très bien. Voici Mokona, présenta-t-elle en sortant de son manteau une petite boule de poils. Il te mènera dans la dimension que tu souhaites. Es-tu prêt? Désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop de temps à t'accorder. Vu que ce n'est pas ta première traversée, je me permets de t'éviter tout le blabla habituel.

\- C'est bon, je connais les règles et les risques. On peut y aller Mokona. »

La boule de poils blanche s'éveilla, s'agita dans tous les sens. Puis, une aura puissante fit son apparition. Yuko se concentra et l'inconnu se trouva enveloppé par la boule de poils. Puis, aussi vite que l'aura était arrivée, elle disparue. Elle ainsi que l'inconnu et le petit animal. Yuko souffla un coup, rajusta ses vêtements défaits par la puissance du voyage et se retourna... Pour se retrouver face à Shaolan qui la regardait bouche-bée.

« Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-elle durement.

\- Je suis encore chez moi je te rappelle. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser les questions.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu ne doives savoir, donc oublie tes questions! Continua-t-elle sur le même ton froid.

\- De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres? Commença à s'énerver le jeune homme.

\- Calme-toi Shaolan! »

Le nommé se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'elle l'en dissuada d'un regard.

« Ce que fais Yuko ne te regarde pas. Elle a ses raisons et je te prie de cesser tes questions.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Pas de mais qui tienne jeune homme! »

Le ton cassant de sa mère l'étonna. Elle lui avait parlé de la sorte que très rarement. Et qu'elle le fasse pour prendre la défense de sa sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres soit dit en passant, l'énervait plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Il avait la désagréable sensation de revenir dix ans en arrière, quand il n'était qu'un gamin trop actif.

« J'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison, tu ne crois pas Mère? Lança-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

\- Si tu tiens tant à savoir, je vais te le dire: je suis la sorcière des dimensions. Ta mère connait très bien mon activité et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne me saute pas dessus dès qu'un étranger pénètre dans sa maison quand je suis là. Après tout... Elle y est habituée. Content? »

Yuko le foudroya du regard. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement s'étendre sur son activité mais l'impertinence de son neveu l'impatientait et l'agressait. De plus, elle ne connaissait que trop bien le côté obstiné des hommes Li. Il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau aussi facilement que Yelan ne l'aurait souhaité...

« Sorcière des dimensions? En quoi cela consiste-t-il? Demanda le chinois avec une réelle curiosité.

\- Shaolan... Souffla sa mère.

\- Non. Il a le droit de savoir. Après tout, ce n'est pas un secret d'état. Et puis, il me laissera peut-être tranquille une fois toutes ses questions posées. Trancha Yuko en regardant sa sœur. Comme tu dois t'en douter, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Shao, il n'existe pas qu'un seul plan d'existence, ou dimension si tu préfères. Il en existe des centaines, peut-être des milliers. J'ai le pouvoir de faire passer les personnes qui le veulent d'une dimension à une autre. Bien entendue, le voyage est payant et je n'accepte qu'une chose: le prix du voyage est la chose à laquelle le voyageur tiens le plus au monde. Ainsi, je limite les déplacements. Mon pouvoir n'est pas illimité. Il est dangereux. C'est pour cette raison que je suis obligée de fermer comme je le peux les portes. Avec un prix aussi élevé, seules les personnes ayant réellement besoin de passer d'une dimension à une autre viennent me voir. L'homme que tu as vu est un de ces voyageurs. »

L'information monta jusqu'au cerveau du jeune homme. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il choisit avec soin celle qui l'intéressait.

« Que trouve-t-on dans les autres dimensions?

\- Des pays, des états, des planètes. La même chose qu'ici mais différemment. On peut y rencontrer des personnes que nous croyons connaître mais ce ne sont pas elles réellement. Un double de toi peut exister dans une autre dimension. Il y vit une autre vie. On trouve des cultures différentes, des modes de pensées diverses et variées. Comme un voyage dans le temps, dans les mœurs. Dans certaines dimensions, on peut tomber sur une vie exclusivement aquatique ou bien une vie où les animaux ont le pouvoir. Le rapport espace-temps est différent. Toutes nos croyances peuvent être mises à rude épreuve...

\- Ce doit être une belle leçon de vie d'aller dans une autre dimension...

\- C'est exact. On apprend plus qu'on ne peut l'imaginer, où qu'on aille. »

Shaolan resta songeur. Les deux femmes le regardèrent puis retournèrent dans la salle à manger. Le jeune homme les suivit lentement, sa découverte hantant ses pensées. Tout au long du repas, Shao' resta silencieux. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Une idée qui allait sans doute changer sa vie, sa vision des choses. Mais il savait qu'il restait deux obstacles de taille à abattre. La perche fut tendue par sa propre mère.

« Tu me semble bien soucieux Shaolan. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il leva les yeux vers sa parente et la fixa intensément. Ce qu'elle vit dans son regard confirma ses doutes. Yuko assista à la scène. Et, sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque don pour lire l'avenir, elle savait ce qui allait se dire dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Et Dieu sait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lutter contre son neveu ce soir!

« J'ai réfléchi à notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Commença-t-il en regardant alternativement sa tante et sa mère. Et j'aimerais essayer.

\- Shaolan! S'indigna Yelan devant la ténacité dont faisait preuve son fils. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux faire par caprice!

\- Il fallait t'en douter Yelan. Intervint la sorcière des dimensions. Ton fils a toujours eu ce côté aventurier. Je suis même étonnée qu'il ait attendu si longtemps pour en parler. Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

\- Euh...

\- N'hésite pas. La plupart des membres de cette famille sont au courant et le reste l'apprendra un jour ou l'autre.

\- Très bien. Je veux aller dans une autre dimension.

\- QUOI? S'étonnèrent ou hurlèrent plusieurs personnes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shao'? Tu ne vas pas partir d'ici. Toute ta vie est ici. Répliqua Meiling et s'agrippant sur son bras.

\- Elle a raison. Approuva Eriol. Et puis, à quoi ça te servirait?

\- À m'améliorer. On n'arrête pas de se dire qu'on stagne ici et on veut tous les deux continué de progresser. Tu sais très bien que j'ai la sensation de ne pas être arrivé à mes limites. J'ai envie d'apprendre plus, de découvrir plus.

\- Si je comprends bien, résuma Yelan, tu veux quitter notre monde pour apprendre à te battre mieux? Enfin Shao', tu n'es plus un enfant! Tu es déjà excellent dans ce que tu fais: tu peux rivaliser avec n'importe qui en arts martiaux, tu as une culture développée, tu maitrises parfaitement plusieurs techniques de combat. Et en magie, tu te surpasses de jour en jour... Avec les cartes de Clow, tu es plus puissant que beaucoup de grands sorciers présents sur cette Terre.

\- Quand elles décident de m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, oui c'est vrai. Mais les cartes se jouent un peu de moi par moment et même toi tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Mon pouvoir n'est pas si puissant Mère. Je dois m'améliorer et être digne de mes ancêtres.

\- Les cartes... Les cartes de Clow ont une volonté propre. C'est ce que leur ancien maitre a souhaité. _Enfin, c'est plutôt leur ancienne maitresse qui leur a donné cette liberté dans leur volonté. Sakura n'avait jamais eu de problème comme ça avec ses cartes... _

\- Je veux y aller. Si tu considères ça comme un caprice de gamin, ce sera le dernier. Promis. Mais je veux y aller et être digne de prendre la tête de notre entreprise. Je suis sûr que je vais beaucoup apprendre là bas. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent un long moment. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

« Si tu y vas, interrompit Eriol, j'y vais aussi. Hors de question que je me laisse distancer comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin Eriol. Tu dois y réfléchir.

\- C'est tout réfléchi Yelan. Ici, je n'ai personne à part ma petite amie. C'est vous ma famille. Shao' est comme un frère pour moi et je refuse qu'il me foute la raclée du siècle quand il reviendra. Je veux être avec lui. Je pense que j'ai aussi le droit de découvrir ces choses. Et puis, en tant que futur bras droit de cet idiot, je me dois d'être irréprochable et à son niveau pour l'épauler au mieux.»

Là encore, nouveau silence. Yelan regarda sa sœur, désolée de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

« Très bien. J'accepte. Pour vous, je ne demanderais pas de contrepartie. Je vous offre le voyage. Aller et retour bien évidemment.

\- Quoi? Mais enfin Yuko, tu ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Yelan, je sais ce que je fais. Après tout, ils sont de ma famille. Je peux bien faire ça pour le futur leader de ta famille et son bras droit. Mais que les choses soient claires: au moindre geste de ma part, vous me devrez une chandelle. Et une grosse.

\- Très bien. Accepta Shaolan.

\- Je suis. Compléta Eriol.

\- Et où comptes-tu les envoyer? S'énerva légèrement la matriarche en fusillant du regard son fils et son meilleur ami.

\- S'ils veulent apprendre, je pense que le plus sage est de les envoyer dans l'académie de magie et de combat. C'est aussi pour ça que j'accepte: c'est la seule destination que je peux leur proposer. Plusieurs personnalités importantes de différentes dimensions font appel « gratuitement » à mes services. Pour eux et pour cette destination, le tarif est différent des autres voyageurs. Shaolan et Eriol ne sont pas les seuls privilégiés. Et d'ici peu, l'Académie les aura calmés et ils rentreront bien sagement ici. Je te le promets.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle? Questionna Shaolan, impatient à l'idée de partir.

\- Demain, je vous envoie à l'Académie de Nölè, qui se trouve dans une dimension appelée Tanalth Mendel. Faites-vos bagages jeunes hommes! Vous partez à six heures du matin. »

Sans attendre, les deux jeunes quittèrent la table sous les regards ébahis du reste de la famille. Yelan fixa une nouvelle fois sa sœur.

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout ça Yuko?

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu comprendras. Il y a certaines choses oubliées qui doivent refaire surface pour que les choses se remettent en ordre et que tout le monde se trouve à sa place... »

Le ton employé par la sorcière des dimensions promettaient plusieurs mystères. Mais pas une seconde Yelan n'eut peur pour les deux jeunes hommes. Son cœur se serra sous le regard emplis de sous entendu de Yuko. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut une pensée pour deux japonaises disparues il y a de ça plusieurs années : huit ans d'absence. Son cœur se remplit d'espoir à cette pensée.


End file.
